The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ficus, botanically known as Ficus sp., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98GRU FI9801xe2x80x99.
The new Ficus was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Rockanje, The Netherlands, in 1997, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unidentified selection of Ficus sp., not patented. The new Ficus was observed as a single plant in a group of plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its unique leaf shape, size and coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ficus by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Rockanje, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Ficus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Ficus has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, nutritional and water status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98GRU FI9801xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98GRU FI9801xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit.
3. Dark green leaves.